


Happy Birthday, Maru

by Satan_Yazawa



Series: Love Live Birthdays [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Surprise Kissing, azalea bein gay, azalea is just a bunch of dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_Yazawa/pseuds/Satan_Yazawa
Summary: AZALEA celebrate Hanamaru's birthday together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Maru! My sweet child I'm lov e you  
> (why does like nobody ship the subunits they're all perfect together)

"Happy Birthday!" was Kanan's lively shout to wake Hanamaru, followed by a quick kiss on the cheek. Dia hadn't exactly agreed to using such a method to awaken their younger girlfriend, though she hadn't objected either. She didn't join Kanan in cheering, or at least, not with as much enthusiasm, but she _did_ go straight in for an early morning kiss, perhaps with more enthusiasm than Kanan did.

"A-ah, thank you, zura..." Hanamaru yawned, rubbing her eyes before looking at her girlfriends. While she was still in bed, they had gotten dressed, and probably had breakfast, too.

"Come on downstairs, we got you presents!" Kanan exclaimed, taking Hanamaru's hand into her own.

Dia sighed a little. "Be gentle, Kanan." Not that her words exactly did anything.

 

Hanamaru stumbled downstairs, still tired, though she did have Kanan supporting her. Dia probably would have supported her too, but she was behind the two, as it would be impossible to fit three people in the small space. It was already a struggle for Kanan to squeeze in next to the birthday girl.

In their living room, there were more presents than Hanamaru could even comprehend. Big ones, small ones, oddly shaped ones, badly wrapped ones... probably because of Kanan. "W-wow..." was all she could get out as she stared in awe. How did they even afford all of these?

Dia laughed a little. "We didn't get you all of them, by the way. There's some from all of Aqours, and Ruby got you the little pile over there." She gestured to a pile of about five presents wrapped in pale pink.

Hanamaru sat on the couch, taking a present off the arm of it. There was an envelope on it, with 'Hanamaru' written in Dia's handwriting. It was unmistakable, with her fancy cursive lettering. She gently removed it from the present, careful not to rip the red wrapping paper off along with it. Hanamaru removed the top flap of the envelope from under the rest of it, looking up to see Kanan's excited face and Dia's calmer one watching her. She was a little embarrassed to be sitting whilst her girlfriends stood, but she neglected to say anything. The card was rather plain on the front- it was white with a floral pattern and 'Happy Birthday' in gold, extruding from the card a little. The inside, however, was much more exciting. Dia had wrote 'Happy Birthday, Maru!' in large letters, with some smaller writing that read 'Lots of Love, Dia', with Kanan's extending the first line to say 'Lots and Lots and Lots of Love' and adding her name next to Dia's. That, however, wasn't the reason she was smiling so widely. She was smiling at the little chibi-style doodles of the three that Kanan had scattered around the card.

"Come on, we haven't even gotten to the presents yet!" Kanan teased, sitting next to the shorter girl, who giggled. Hanamaru truly appreciated the smaller things, and already had the mindset that the card couldn't be topped. Dia joined the two on the couch, sitting on the opposite side of Hanamaru, quickly planting a kiss on her cheek. Hanamaru blushed, which turned Kanan's expression to what was best described as playfully annoyed. She too gave Hanamaru a second birthday kiss, a quick peck on the lips. Kanan glanced over to see if Dia was jealous, and smirked a little. Hanamaru knew this was going to be a long day.

 

But she knew it would be the best birthday ever.


End file.
